


How It Feels To Be Yours

by mxrrynxwtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Night, soft benho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrrynxwtmas/pseuds/mxrrynxwtmas
Summary: super short ben x minho fanfic bc i love them with my whole heartwedding au where everyone is alive and in the safe haven <3italics are song lyricslisten to "turning page" by sleeping at last to get the full experience
Relationships: Ben & Minho (Maze Runner), Ben/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	How It Feels To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewtonSangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonSangster/gifts).



Narrator’s POV:

Life was much different now than it was a couple years ago. Everyone got to the Safe Haven and made new lives. Built a small village on the island. Life was better in so many ways. And for Minho and Ben, life was just getting a whole lot better. 

Minho and Ben had just walked back into the enormous room where all the guests were. Almost everyone was already sat down and eaten. Not the newly weds though, they were drinking Gally’s drink in wine glasses and talking amongst the guests. Minho was by Jorge, Gally, Vince, and Thomas. Ben was by Newt, FryPan, Zart, and Winston. They were all laughing and admiring the rings that were placed on their ring fingers moments earlier. 

The room had a happy glow to it due to the little jars of fire hung up. It reminded the Gladers of the huge campfires they would have in the Glade every once in a while. This time though, they weren’t trapped. They were finally free. Free was a word that never described the group of teenagers. Now it had a whole new meaning. They were finally safe. Safe from WCKD, the Grievers, the Flare, all of it. They were going to be okay. All of them. And they had each other, which is all that mattered. 

It especially mattered to Minho and Ben. 

When Ben got banished, it changed Minho. He was heartbroken, he hid it under a smirk and sarcastic remarks. But on the inside, he was broken. When he was in WCKD, he saw Ben. It was a constant reminder. His face was everywhere. Every vision, every dream, nightmare, whatever it was, Ben was there. Ben was always there. That was how they hurt Minho, how they got that serum. They used Ben as a variable, a test, to see how Minho would react. WCKD knew how much it hurt Minho to see Ben dead and they knew how much Ben meant to Minho.

What they did not know, however, was that Ben would come back. He managed to find them on the island a couple weeks after the Gladers arrived. At first, Minho was shocked. He didn’t say a word. He just stood there and stared at Ben, as if he was scared of him. He then dropped on his knees and sobbed. He cried and cried until Newt, Thomas, and Jorge had to pick him up and drag him to the hammocks to calm down while Ben went to the medhut to get checked out. Minho eventually spoke to Jorge and it clicked for everyone. Minho didn’t think it was real. He didn’t think Ben was really there. It was another simulation, another test, another vision. Minho was scared he was going to wake up and see WCKD walls. But it WAS real. It really was Ben. He was okay. 

Months passed and Minho and Ben got closer. They had been dating for almost a year in the maze, until Ben got banished. Now, almost two years later, Minho was about to do something that would change their lives even more than before.  
Minho knew Ben loved the beach. Everything about it, the water, the sand, he especially loved collecting sea shells and placing them on a little shelf by his and Minho’s hammock. That’s why Minho planned the proposal on the beach. He made breakfast for Ben and they spent the afternoon picking flowers before going to eat a dinner that Minho had prepared on the cliffs. By sunset, they were down on the beach picking up sea shells and walking down by the water where the waves gently crashed. 

The proposal went as well as Minho planned it. He led Ben to a small gazebo with red rose petals leading a path. On the gazebo, he kneeled down on one knee and said his ‘proposal vows’ before sliding a small ring on Ben’s finger. 

Now here they were, about a month after Minho proposed. Married. Together at last. Maybe now they’d get their happily ever after they deserved. 

Ben had played a song for Minho one night as they were stargazing on the beach. He said he wanted to dance to it at their wedding. 

The beginning of the song echoed in the large hut. The sound of a piano filled the space. It was time for their first dance. 

Minho always joked about not being able to slow dance. Ben vowed to teach him before the wedding, and he did. With a lot of work and a few ‘accidents’, which were mostly Minho either stepping on Ben’s feet or dropping him in the sand, Ben finally taught Minho how to dance. 

I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you

Everyone already had tears in their eyes before the two began dancing. Thomas was a mess. Newt was trying to find enough tissues to try and stop his tears and runny nose. 

Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do

Minho and Ben weren’t paying any attention to anything else other than each other. They were about to cry themselves. The song mixed with alcohol and bad dancing didn’t help hold their tears in. 

They were lost in each other’s eyes. Minho occasionally glanced down at their feet to make sure he wasn’t messing anything up. So far he was perfect. He was actually doing better than he had been. 

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough

Ben eventually laid his head on Minho’s chest, even though Ben was taller than Minho, and they swayed back and forth with the music. 

Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for

Minho was whispering sweet-nothings in Ben’s ear. He also made a few jokes about Thomas sobbing in the corner with Newt. Which earned small laughs from Ben. 

Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase

Minho didn’t realize that he was singing along with the music, but he was. He was singing quietly into Ben’s shoulder. Tears fell into his hair as well. Neither one of them cared. Ben was crying into Minho’s tuxedo. 

I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours

Both of them were now singing quietly along with the music. Ben had looked back up and Minho wiped his tears away with his thumb. 

Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for

The two slow danced as the room filled with soft cries. They weren’t tears of sadness or anger like the years before. These were tears of happiness, of love. No one would’ve guessed that Minho would ever see Ben again. Not even Minho. They were now the first people to get married on the island. They deserved this more than anyone. 

Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees

As the song ended, the two kissed once more. Everyone cheered and clapped. Gally whistled at them while Frypan shushed him. Thomas was still a crying mess. Jorge was wiping tears away as quick as he could so no one would see him. Minho even looked at him and smiled, while Jorge winked and clapped. 

They finally got their happy ending after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading!! im a starved benho stan so i figured id write another benho au!!  
> i love you all. i hope youre all doing well. take care of yourselves <3
> 
> -social things:  
> twitter- mxrrynxwtmas  
> wattpad- mxrrynxwtmas


End file.
